VanVen: Seductive Naga
by Unknown-RoxasXIII
Summary: After Aqua and Terra kidnap a rogue  Naga,half human half snake,Ventus' curiosity grows overwhelming so he goes and meets this creature. What will become of Ventus and his curiosity? Yes this is yaoi and lemon. VanVen  Vanitas X Ventus


**Seductive Naga**

The air had been cold and moist in the midnight darkness. Nothing had moved and nothing had given out a sound making everything become vacant and silent. The moon's crescent had shone through the blind covered windows but only gave the room a euphoric glow that gave a human an uneven sight.

Faint cloud's had rolled over the moon and covered the light tinned stars that had tried to outshine their night time companion. The pillows of the sky had caused everything to return to its gloomy shadowy darkness. But Ventus' eyes had already adjusted to its overcast.

Quietly the teen had slid across the floor making his movement unseen and unheard by all. Dust wouldn't dare come near the fragile skin he had hidden under a loose green t-shirt and tan colored trousers for pajamas. His golden locks had been spiked to a corner like a cowlick and sagged slightly from the pressure he pressed his head against.

His hands shook as they caressed against the wall with care and gentleness. Ven's breath had decreased in chances of cutting back his odds of being caught by Terra and Aqua. His heart was racing so loud and so fast he had a fear the vibrations of his beating could be heard in both the floors and walls.

As the clouds had begun to pull away from the moon, Ven's eyes adjust once more before revealing the door that lead to his destination, the dungeon. In that prison was the resolution to his curiosity.

Earlier today, Terra and Aqua had brought back a captive they called a Naga. To Ven, a Naga was neither common nor indigenous to where he lived. In fact, Ven didn't even know what a Naga was. He had wanted to look it up but he knew nothing would give him the right words for it and instead asked Terra and Aqua.

Neither wanted to give him the answer but seeing how the creature was now in their hands and was going to be theirs for a while, had to tell Ven. In their struggle to tell him what it was, Terra had grown nervous and forced Aqua to tell him.

She told him a Naga was a half-human half-snake creature that loved to prey on the innocent and ate humans like how snakes eat their prey. But she also said that this one was different from others, they said he had no reason to attack people and stayed to close to town then he should have. Ven didn't fully understand and so his curiosity had leaded him to present time.

The blonde sucked in one final breath before looking back to make sure the coast was clear and gripping the large metal doorknob. Ven took in everything around him one final time as to think that the unthinkable might happen before twisting the knob and pushing the door. A could untouched air had brushed past his pale skin and sent chills down his back and goose bumps down his arms.

He bit his lip nervously and peered down the shadow painted spiral staircase. From his view everything looked brand new and yet old. Dust was dabbed on the walls and stair rail like no one had touched them and the smell off nature was flowing in and out his nostrils.

'_No turning back now.'_ Ven thought as his eyes narrowed themselves, trying to get a better image of the lower part of the stairs. Sadly his vision suddenly failed and made what he saw looked out of focus. Why was he so nervous?

Unwillingly he took a slow shaky step down to the first step. The floor had been cold but with his socks over his feet, he felt nothing. Then he made another step, then another, and another, and another. After countless steps and numerous times of trying Ven had reached the final platform.

In many ways Ven had reason to believe a shadow had been lurking along the wall, watching every movement he had made, every breath he had taken. He tried to shake that thought off but with the chills running down his back it couldn't be helped.

The royal blue eyes Ven had been known for opened and glowed in the dark like a star. They wondered off side to side trying to find what he had searched for. He gulped at the setting of the chamber. Cells were lined up against each other with a large 10 inch layer of concrete between each keeping them separate and isolated. In every cell a bed had been placed in the corner and a desk that was attached to the wall.

Ven looked over to the last cell and saw that was darker than the others were. It caused his head to tilt in confusion but then the answer hit him; the Naga was in _that _cell. A lump had been caught in his throat his body froze in fear. He mind was beginning to fill with horrid questions that he knew would scare his mind.

What if the Naga had somehow escaped? What if it had been sitting there in the corner, curled up out of sight getting ready to strike at any moment. With every thought and question he got about the Naga the more chills had run down his spine and the more he shook.

Suddenly he moved. His eyes widened in fear and his heart stopped in the process. He didn't know why but in his mind he was saying stop moving and go back upstairs but his body wouldn't allow that and only grew closer and closer to the chamber. When he got himself to stop moving he had noticed he was now standing a step away from the cage.

The darkness seemed to give Ven's heart a squeeze and it made him rethink everything including why he had come down here in the first place. But he knew there was no turning back now, if he was to turn back everything in his head would be unanswered and he would be more confused than ever before.

He sucked in one final breath then stepped a few feet in front of the cage still shaking with nervousness. Nothing had occurred but he began to rub his fingers together letting the sweat on his hands heat up more than they already were. He tried to peer into the blackness but was unable to by the blood that was rushing through his head causing black spots to pump in his eyes.

Suddenly a loud painful hiss ran through the air making the blondes eyes widen and his body to freeze. This hiss was no normal hiss you would hear from an aggressive cat or something, this was the hiss of a snake. Or what Ven had now known was the Naga.

"Well, well, well," A smooth purred voice cooed. "It looks like a snack had stumbled upon my sights."

'_Run Ven, runaway and don't come back Ven!'_ Ven's conscious yelled when Ven bit his bottom lip. But the blonde stood his ground and pushed out his chest trying to show he wasn't scared.

Ven's heart beat with anticipation and worries when he spotted two golden eyes glowing back in the corner of the darkness. These eyes weren't like normal eyes; the pupils were needle thin and were almost invisible, they gave a chilling glow that didn't illuminate around the eyes but did show some light to Ven's face.

The boy's hands tightened into fist and his nails begun to claw into his skin. Ven continued to push away his conscious and instead made another that told him to tell the snake to show himself (even though not that long ago he was shaking to get away from it).

His ears focused on the outside world when he suddenly heard a large movement inside the cell, almost like the thing had moved to get closer. Ven noticed the darkness begin to seep backwards making the walls inside now visible and also making Ven's scared conscious overtake him and make him step backwards.

"Heh…" The snake laughed still not showing itself almost trying to act as though it was playing with Ven. "You seemed scared and you look as though you want to know who and/or what I am."

The blonde's teeth ground together with anger. He hated how this snaked didn't show himself and only purred like a cat that came up to your legs then bit you like it was claiming you. His hands closed together more and more with every second until the bones in his hands were sore and the skin where his nails were digging into was peeling off.

Ven's outgoing conscious overtook him and caused him to take in a breath before calmly saying, "So your face snake."

For the next few seconds everything was silent. Neither Ven nor the snake would move or talk. The blonde listen to his surrounding trying to see if he could hear anything other than his breath and his heartbeat but didn't.

"If you insist," The prisoner sighed ending his s with a long hiss and deeply chuckling in between. Ven again froze when another movement noise was made behind the bars.

The darkness had finally dispersed away and now revealed the snakes face and body. But what Ven saw was not a body and was more unexplainable to him than why the world was created. The person that was behind the bars had a long immeasurable tail that was black with red stripes that seemed more like spikes and were pointed to his the front of the tail which was a light grey. From the waist up was the human part but not entirely. He wore no shirt which revealed his tight muscled body and light bruises on his arms. The snake's hair was ebony black that pointed up in different directions and hid his pointed ears.

Ven had no idea on how to explain this creature and only stared with wonder, letting his arms fall limp to his sides._ 'So this is what a Naga looks like.'_

"Heh," The Naga chuckled crossing his arms and slithering forward slightly. "Telling by your expression you've never seen a Naga before, have you?"

Ven almost didn't hear him by how stunned he was on how the Naga looked. Many feeling were running in him and his heart making his mind run elsewhere. But it returned when he heard the snakes question end. "N-No…" He stuttered making his voice go to a calm tone. "W-what's your name?" Ven's legs begun to get tired and in response he sat down crossing his legs like a little kid.

Like a snake, the Naga flicked his tongue out, trying to get a good sent of the boy. It was strange that he had done that seeing how the snake did had a human nose and did use it for breathing, but Ven still didn't know much about a Naga. "I'm Vanitasss….." He hissed in pleasure, probably from Ven's sent.

Ven noticed Vanitas was trying to move his eyes to his but Ven turned and looked away in denial. In so many ways he had a feeling that if he was to look into those hypnotic eyes he would never return but in another he thought if he hadn't Vanitas would punish him.

"What about yours, little one?" Ven's eyes moved to the corner of his eye and saw Vanitas tail slip between the bars and come near his face.

"V-Ventus…Ven for short…" Ven stuttered turning his face away even more hoping the Naga would give up and pull his tail back.

"Ventusss…." Vanitas hissed letting his tongue again slip out and flick. "What a cute name, but if only you would show me your face,"

Ven's eyes widened at his final words and his tail past his face and touched his jaw line. Once it did it gently turned it to him and made Ven's eyes lock with his. Once they did his tail move to his chin and lifted it making Ven stand up.

Ven swallowed some spit that was stuck in his throat and his cheeks heated up in the process. His eyes wouldn't dare move but they did widen in fear. Vanitas' eyes glowed more than they had before making Ven seem mesmerized and immobile.

Vanitas smiled showing his teeth which looked almost like a cats but had more flat teeth around the carnivores. "Awe…so innocent, I'm a bit surprised that you haven't stolen any hearts with those jewels of the sea you call eyes."

Ven's heart was beating so fast making his blood rush in his ears. Suddenly something inside him made him take another step closer to Vanitas. A feeling of lust was running through his head but in a way Ven couldn't think of what it was seeing how he had never felt this way.

"And that golden hair…." Vanitas' tail move around Ven's head, petting him like a dog with a final flick of his tongue. "It's almost as bright as the sun high that lies high above us."

With a snap Ven's train of thought returned and he noticed how close he was to Ven's cell. He didn't know how to react until his scared conscious took over and yelled, '_Ven get out of there before things get out of hand!'_

Ven sucked in a deep breath before he pushed Vanitas tail and turn to escape his grip. But a sudden jerk back stopped him in his track and made him stumble backwards.

"What's the rush?" Vanitas cooed in a seductive tone while tightening his grip on the blonde's wrist. "You want to learn more about Naga's do you not?"

Ven gasped when he realized he never said he want to learn about Naga's. Did Vanitas read his mind or something? Or did he learn that when their eyes locked.

"I-" Ven's mouth hung open unable to form a sentence thanks to the tight squeeze on his wrist. "I think I got all the answers I need." The blonde still tried to pull his arms away.

Ven groaned in pain when he started to get dragged back over to Vanitas. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _Ven thought as he grabbed the tail and tried to push it away.

"Oh but you know nothing," Vanitas finally got him close enough to where he could grab him with his own human hands and instead moved his tail to his waist slowly and gently. Quickly he coiled his tail around his waist.

Nervously Ven grabbed the tail and tried to scream for Terra and Aqua but the scream was caught in his throat. "Like…" Vanitas lifted the boy and reached out to Ven's jaw with his human hands, making him turn his face back to Vanitas. "Naga's are known to hypnotize their prey without mercy."

The last thing Ven had seen was Vanitas' eyes flash a brighter yellow and reflect into his blue ones before everything had gone dark and became an illusion. He knew Vanitas was controlling him but tried to ignore the eyes that glowed in the darkness. In this vision something had run against his arms and touches his body with care and desire.

On the outside of Ven's mind, Ventus had stared into Vanitas' eyes with the same lust Vanitas was giving him and held onto the bars that separated them. Vanitas knew his spell was working by the way Ven's eyes glow a blue color like his glowed a golden and how Ven's eyes wouldn't stop moving.

The Naga licked his lips with a small inside purr. "You even look more beautiful up close than before," Vanitas' tail grew more and more as it curled around his entire upper body and pinning his arms to his sides. Leaning forward and pulling Ven up closer Vanitas licked the blonde's cheek. "Mm…" He moaned in pleasure. "You even taste good."

Ven had no idea what was going on to his outside body, but on the inside of his mind something or someone continued to touch his body. The blonde's arms were held up by some invisible strings that held onto his wrist making his hands go limp.

Ven tried to moan and call for the one touching him to stop but only air escaped his throat. Even though he knew this was an illusion, to him everything was real including the tingling feeling he was getting in his lower area. The eyes that watched from above laughed at his pleasurable emotions and his uncomfortable movements.

Vanitas smirked at Ven small whimper he made after being licked by the snake. In fact it was making Vanitas push himself to devour the poor human's virginity. But when he heard footsteps from above stairs he knew this wasn't going to last long.

The snake moved his longs tongue against his cheek once more before drawing it toward the boy's soft pink lips.

Ven let out a silent moan when the hands lowered themselves to his lower sensitive spot that was growing with every movement. Sweat was running down his body and caused his cheeks to turn a deep shade of red. The blonde tried to look back but his head was forced forward again and back at the darkness that swam around him.

When Vanitas heard the little one moan from his inside vision Vanitas took the chance to run his tongue into his opened mouth. He ran his tongue against the appendage he found in there and let the pleasure he was getting overtake him and run his tail up the boy's shirt. Ven's weak eyes open and he moaned to the motions he was making in his mouth.

Vanitas finally pulled away from Ven and licked up the long line of saliva that hung from the two's mouths. Vanitas again hissed with excitement and moved his head to the side of Ventus' which wasn't hard seeing how Ven was almost in the cell himself.

"You know what Naga's are also known for?" He whispered licking Ven's ear causing the little boy to whine again.

Ventus gasped when he heard Vanitas voice echo through the dark background around him. The hands around Ven still didn't stop moving but he was hardly focused on that, he was more focused on the voice and what he was saying.

"Seducing their prey…" He hissed blowing into Ven's ear.

Vanitas made a quick movement and lowered the end of his tail to the waist band of his pants. The hypnotized Ven tried to grab something but seeing how his arms were pinned to his sides he could only squirm around nervously. The Naga slipped his tail under the front of the pants and teased him by rubbing the front of his boxers where the sensitive budge had grown.

Ventus mentally groaned at the hands movement but still nothing had come out in the process. _'Please….stop…'_ He thought hopping the hands had heard his cry. But nothing had happen once he did and instead the hands grabbed the sensitive part causing Ven to moan.

Vanitas chuckled darkly by the little boy's action and slipped the tail under his boxer, gently caressing the member it found. The blonde moaned in response and again struggled in the tails grip he was held in. Once Ven's body was completely heated up Vanitas coiled his tail around the member and begun to pump it slowly and more roughly.

Ven moaned when the hands grabbed the sensitive member but now it was heard and deep chuckle was heard from the eyes above. The blonde had never felt this way and didn't know how to respond to the felling but could only moan with a guilty conscious. He wanted this to stop but he something would not let him and more and more pleasure was forced in his head.

Vanitas tail continued to go faster and faster and went rougher every time. Sweat was dripping down Ven's body from the hot breaths he was forced to release and the hot climax they were in.

"Ventus!" Two voices yelled in unison making it run through Ven's ears and past the illusion. Something had slapped the hands away and made Ven fall back into reality. When he looked to see where he was and what happened he saw Vanitas hiss in pain and a keyblade knock into the tail coiled around him causing the excited feeling he had disappear.

Vanitas hissed in anger and dropped Ven from his grip retracing his tail back into his cell and away from the attackers.

Ven hit the floor with a loud thump and noticed two people standing in front of him in a battle stance. The blonde looked up and saw a girl with short blue hair, wearing a blue tank top and some blue and white star printed pajama's, and a man with chocolate brown hair, wearing a deep brown shirt with some black baggy pants, holding their keyblade with an aggressive expression placed on their faces.

"Touch him again and you're dead snake!" The brunette, Terra, growled. He dripped the handle of his keyblade and held the keyblade in front of Ven.

"Terra, Aqua," Ven smiled with relief at the sight of his friends. All the hope he had lost before about escaping Vanitas and finding Terra and Aqua had returned and his heart beat with happiness.

The bluenette turned around and got to her knees in front of Ven leaving Terra to hold off the Naga. "Ven, are you alright?" She asked in her caring loving voice Ven had known and loved. She touched his face and felt him shaking from the previous scene had just experienced. "I thought I told you never to come here without me or Terra with you!"

Ven frowned and looked away when she gave him a worried and disappointed expression. "I'm sorry…." He whispered trying to hold back his upcoming tears. "I-I just….I wanted to know more about these creatures."

Aqua's expression had changed into understanding and touched his cheek. "I know," She then pulled him into a tight embrace and happily cried when she saw he was fine.

Terra turned back seeing how Vanitas was now put in his place and was hidden in the darkness he was first found in, and sighed when he heard Ven's expression. "Come on, let's get back to bed." He smiled.

Ven pulled away from Aqua and looked up at the brunette. "Right," He nodded whipping away the tears that now fell from his eyes.

As the three stood up and walked out Ven stopped at the end of the stairs and looked back at the chamber that now looked untouched as though he was never there. As he looked at the cage one thought had come to mind, _'I can't believe I was just seduced by a Naga!' _He sighed in a bit disappointment of himself and left without another word.

Vanitas sat back in his dark corner and evilly chuckled to himself. "Oh, don't worry Ven," He said aloud while playing with the end of his tail that had a small bit of pre-cum from Ventus on it. "I'll have my way with you….sooner or later."


End file.
